User blog:Andrew0218/Wendigo vs BOB. Monstrous Rap Battles
In this battle, famous cannibalistic folklore, Wendigo, goes against the mysterious 4chan creature, BOB, to see who's the better mysterious cannibalistic monster hiding in the dark. Also, I stole Noah's idea to make my own endslate (bpf) Anyways, I have nothing else to say. I made a number of references on the original story, so I suggest you to check the story out before reading. Beat Intro MONSTROUS RAP BATTLES! WENDIGO! VS! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! BEGIN! Wendigo (0:21): People, let me introduce you to a foolish Rake on discount. This obscene eye-hurting beast with his dong hanging around! It’ll be Supernatural if I lost to this Sloppy Bobby. One finger flick and I can already crush your whole Army! Your puny kid stories will never understand true terror! I’m the scariest, just go ahead and ask Hannibal Lecter! I’m dire and vile, while you’re a cannibal with no style. I’ll go Sleepy Hollow on your ass; put this battle on the /x/-Files. BOB (0:44): Fighting me? You sure you’re not scared of my verbal flare gun? You used to be mysterious, but now look what you have become. You’re an attention whore, getting fame by kissing Jack Fiddler’s bum. You are so dumb, now he got hung, your fame is done, you damn scum! A crappy folklore, made of sins consists of gluttony and greed. No matter how exceedingly they feed you, you’ll never be pleased! So beating me? Please, you’re having psychosis in your brain. None can out-rap BOB in rap battles, you must be insane! Wendigo (1:06): I fuck up all the bad guys, so rest assured you’re in trouble! ‘Cause you’re more of a bastard than your story writer’s uncle! I’m the monster of them all, Lovecraft and King’s approval! You’re obscure, but I failed to see the part where they call you “brutal”! I’m rocking all the forests, from Canada to the United States! Got a badass body that no one can ever perfectly illustrate! BOB, you just got screwed by my rhymes of the Seer! Before this battle started, you should’ve NOPEd the fuck outta here! BOB (1:27): You think I’m scared of you? You’re just a Digital Monster! Man eater? Ha! Sounds like something straight out of Harry Potter! Judging from your verses, I can tell you’re herp-a-derping. You’re a deadbeat deader than the cemetery I am lurking! You can keep your stag horns up, I ain’t scared of creepy-crawlies! I pee on pussies like you like what I did to these doggies! You’ll forever be alone in the woods, acting “bizarre”. So trust me, Wendy, in this battle you won’t get far! Wendigo (1:50): Whoa, now chill out there, Mr. Skinny-rapist-with-no-arms. I haunt the city and the forest; you only haunt rural farms! Listen here, dick who’s showing genitalia, you’re not macabre! I found WHO WAS PHONE? creepier when it comes to creepypasta! I‘m Wendigo, I ram the flow, got deadly blows, a scary pro! I’ll never be defeated by this ill-mannered mofo! So kiss my deer ass and get yours back to New Jersey, ‘Fore I slaughter this jerky furry, I show zero mercy! BOB (1:27): Scary, Really? Just look at your two weakass stanzas! I’m sure I can hear more powerful verses from Santa! I’m hiding in the graves, waiting to bury this ignorant furry! You’re calling me a jerk? You’re just a piece of venison jerky! You can stick to your mythical lies; I’ll be an Internet star, Creating 4chan threads and forum posts when I’m spitting bars! Spitting lines that are so meaty, you can eat up these lines, sucker! I’ve just burned you so hard, that you can say I’m spittin’ sulfur. Outro Hint for the next battle Poll Who won? Wendigo BOB Category:Blog posts